regularshowfanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Regular Friday
Scene 1: The Chinese Restaurant (We see the Chinese restaurant from Fortune Cookie, Mordecai and Rigby are sitting at a table) Rigby: Ah, when is our food gonna get here? Mordecai: It's probably not even going to be right, you never get the orders right. Rigby: Not true! Mordecai: So true, we once went to a pizza parlor and asked for steaks! Rigby: SHUT IT! (Mordecai and Rigby start fighting, a small, green, ball of hair with two big eyes, a mouth, and using a propeller cap to fly) Green Hair Ball: So, would you like fortune cookies? (Mordecai and Rigby stare at the Green Hair Ball for a minute) Luigi: (Realizing why they're staring) Oh, I'm Luigi, Green Puffle, but most people confuse my species for hairballs with eyes, a mouth, and a propeller cap. Mordecai: 'Sure, we'd like a fortune cookie, I'm Mordecai, and that's Rigby '''Luigi: '''Ok, I think I have a dual fortune cookie, like a 2-for-1 deal, but with fortunes. ''(Luigi gives Mordecai and Rigby the fortune cookie) '''Mordecai: Ok, thanks. Rigby: Rock, Paper, Scissors who opens it. (Mordecai and Rigby do it and Rigby gets paper while Mordecai gets rock) Rigby: Yeah-yah! (Opens the fortune cookie, Mordecai and Rigby read the fortune) Mordecai and Rigby: (Confused) You will soon see the hard truth in your shoes. Rigby: 'I don't get it. '''Mordecai: '''Me neither. ''(A waiter gives them their food) '''Rigby: Told ya I go the right food Scene 2: The Park that Night (We see the House that night, scene cuts to the clock in the living room, it becomes midnight, scene cuts to Mordecai and Rigby's room, a mini-earthquake is shown, mini-earthquake stops, Mordecai and Rigby wake up) Rigby: What was that? Mordecai: I don't know (Mordecai and Rigby look at each other and gasp, they quickly run into the bathroom, seeing that they're in each others' bodies) (Note: While Mordecai is in Rigby's body, I will use the term Mordecai/Rigby, and while Rigby is in Mordecai's body, I will use the term Rigby/Mordecai, because I will use the term "Mordecai/Rigby and Rigby/Mordecai" if Mordecai and Rigby are speaking at the same time) Mordecai/Rigby: (Scared) What happened? Rigby/Mordecai: (Scared as well) I don't know! We have to tell Skips Mordecai/Rigby: In the middle of the night? Rigby/Mordecai: Fine, we'll wait til morning. Scene 3: Skips's House, Next Morning (Scene cuts to Skips House the next day, Mordecai and Rigby knock on the door, Skips opens the door) Skips: '''Hey Mordecai and Rigby '''Mordecai/Rigby: '''Skips, we need your help '''Skips: You went to that Chinese restaurant we went to when Benson had good luck, did you? Rigby/Mordecai: 'Yeah, why? '''Skips: '''Were you given a two-for-one fortune cookie by a Green Puffle? '''Mordecai/Rigby and Rigby/Mordecai: '''Yeah, so? '''Skips: '''Luigi's able to make fortune cookies that body swap you with the one you read it with '''Mordecai/Rigby: '''How do you know this? '''Skips: '''I know everything, remember? '''Rigby/Mordecai and Mordecai/Rigby: '''Woah Scene 4: The Park, 1.11111111111- Basically 1 1/9 of a second later ''(Mordecai/Rigby and Rigby/Morecai run out of Skips's House, but are stopped by Benson) 'Benson: '''There you are, you're suppose to be trim the hedges 30 minutes ago! '''Mordecai/Rigby and Rigby/Mordecai: '''But Ben- '''Benson: '''No, I don't want to here it, you can take a break after you trim the hedges, and if you don't, YOU'RE FIRED! '''Mordecai/Rigby and Rigby/Mordecai: 'Augh! Fine! (Mordecai/Rigby and Rigby/Mordecai start trimming the hedges angrily, a time lapse is shown, we see them done) '''Benson: (Happily) Wow, you're actually done! You can have your break now (Mordecai/Rigby and Rigby/Mordecai run off) Scene 5: The Chinese Restaurant (Again) (Mordecai/Rigby and Rigby/Mordecai run in the Chinese restaurant, a Red Puffle is shown passing sodas by hopping under the try, the Red Puffle hopping high enough to be seen) Red Puffle: ''(To a customer) So you ordered the coke? '''Customer: '''Yes ''(Costumer takes Coke) Red Puffle: ''(Notices Mordecai and Rigby, hops up to them) So, you two alone? '''Mordecai/Rigby:' Do you know anyone by the name of Luigi? Mario: '''Yes, he's my brother, I'm Mario '''Rigby/Mordecai: ''(Talking about himself and Mordecai/Rigby) He made a bodyswapping fortune cookie and swapped our bodies, oh, and name's Rigby '''Mordecai/Rigby: '''Name's Mordecai '''Mario: '(Implying that Luigi swapped customers before) ''Again? I'll get him ''(Hops into kitchen, his voice can be heard, since there is a paper seperating the kitchen from the customers, and his shadow is shown) ''Luigi? LUIGI? '''Luigi: '(Flies near Mario, his shadow is shown too) ''What? '''Mario: '''Two past customers by the name of Mordecai and Rigby said that you body swapped them '''Luigi: '(Scared) ''Uh, uh, ''(Flies off, scene cuts inside the kitchen, keeps flying, crashes into a pan, Luigi falls into a vat of fortune cookie batter, which falls onto an electrical outlet, and he is electocuted and his shadow is shown, which grows at a huge rate, Mario hops out scared) Mario: 'RUN! Scene 6: The Big Battle ''(A huge, tan version of Luigi flies out with red eyes, shoots a goo at a customer, ends up turning Costumer into a fortine cookie, Luigi flies out the roof) 'Mario: '''We need to stop him! '''Mordecai/Rigby: '''How? '''Mario: '''I may have an idea but I need to get something, ''(Starts hopping away) distract him! '''Rigby/Mordecai: '''How? ''(Rigby/Mordecai notices a chunk of roof, grabs it) ''HYAH! ''(Flings the chunk, Luigi turns it into another fortune cookie, it almost crushes Mordecai/Rigby and Rigby/Mordecai, but they move out of the way) ''Woah, that was close '''Mordecai/Rigby: ''(Scared) And that's going to be even closer, look out! ''(Mordecai/Rigby and Rigby/Mordecai dodge a ray of goo, panting) ''Where do you think Mario is? '''Mario: '(Pushing a cannon in the restaurant) ''Right here, distract Luigi so I can get him! '''Mordecai/Rigby and Rigby/Mordecai: '''Got it ''(They climb on the roof, disracting Luigi) Mario: 'Perfect! ''(Puts on helmet, hops in cannon, and is launched, Luigi is knocked onto the ground, and "cracks" into his normal self) Scene 7: Restaurant Entrance, Minutes Later (Luigi is in a police tuck, but Luigi stops them before they drive away) 'Luigi: '''Wait! Mordecai, Rigby, here's the cookie ''(Gives Mordecai/Rigby the cookie) '''Mordecai/Rigby: ''(Opens the cookie, another earthquake occurs, Mordecai and Rigby look at each other)'' Mordecai: 'Ah, yeah-yah! ''(The police truck drives off) ''(End of '''Regular Friday)'' Category:Owen Lover